


Rachel of the Autobots

by Rangerfan58



Series: Autobot foster child [12]
Category: G.I. Joe - All Media Types, Transformers - All Media Types
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-10
Updated: 2017-07-10
Packaged: 2018-11-30 14:13:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 12,494
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11465250
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rangerfan58/pseuds/Rangerfan58





	1. Chapter 1

Rachel was ten years old, agile, quick on her feet, and currently running for her life in a foreign country with twelve other soldiers when finally they get a break

"ok due to the fact that we never reported in we're going to be considered missing and when they get to the battle scene we'll be considered dead"

"what makes you say that?"

"well I don't know about you guys but I don't have my tags with me, I lost them in the battle"

the others quickly realize that they too didn't have their tags on them

"ok so now what? after all we're going in completely the wrong direction to tell anyone that we're actually alive"

"well captain I guess we mentally prepare ourselves for survival"

"what do you mean by that?"

"I mean we put ourselves in survival mode captain and do whatever it takes to get to a safe spot to call in and report that we're actually alive, oh man I just thought of something"

"what did you just think of?"

"not only is the military not going to be too happy about our supposed deaths, though they won't have time to really mourn, my  _family_  isn't going to be very happy about me apparently being dead"

"and just why should any of us be worried about your family?"

"oh nothing really just that my family includes captain Fairborne of the EDC and well actually my family is the entire EDC kind of by force"

"please tell me you're joking"

"I'm not trust me"

"um tell me something Rachel you wouldn't just so  _happen_  to be the Rachel Thompson that's been raised by the Autobots since they were a month old would you?"

"correct captain that's me, that's also why while I technically have the rank of lt. I can order pretty much anyone in the army around and if absolutely necessary I can even give orders to the president"

"well then this isn't going to end well for the military, anyways you're right we should start thinking in terms of survival"

and so they get moving but soon enough it gets way too dark for them to move because that's when most of the enemy patrols were so they find a good spot to hide and Rachel actually tells a story not even a year old

"hey guys I have a story to tell you guys to pass the time, this happened nine months ago shortly before deployment"

nine months ago

_Rachel was just sitting down eating her lunch with a few classmates when suddenly armed men came in and shot the ceiling_

_"nobody move this is a robbery"_

_everyone stays put even Rachel seeing as how if she did anything it could cause the criminals to do something to one of the other patrons and she wouldn't allow that even if she_ did _have a gun on her, besides while she had it with her since it was such a crime ridden area it wasn't loaded. Several minutes later the criminals were finished just as the cops came so they decided to take a hostage with them and they just so happened to grab Rachel and so they went out_

_"if you guys try anything this girl gets it"_

_what they didn't know was that she had training so suddenly she was out of the person's grasp and the gun to her head was out of the person's hand of course as she started running the other two started shooting at her but years of battle experience meant she could sort of dodge the bullets, so she jumped up, put her hands on one of the squad cars hoods, and flipped upright and quickly got onto her side and prepared her hand gun and then she put herself up against the nearest car_

_"so what exactly is the situation officers?"_

 " _you tell us"_

_"ok so we basically have three bad guys who just robbed this restaurant and they not only have hand guns but also automatic rifles, they're in the AK 47 class if I'm correct"_

_"not good"_

_"you're telling me they also still have plenty of people they could take hostage if any of them goes back inside the building"_

_"do you know why they decided to rob the place?"_

_"no idea"_

_"ok then it's basically a shoot out unless we can actually do something to stop them without resorting to killing"_

_"yep though I think I can give you guys a hand"_

_"how?"_

_"simple I stay on my side or my stomach and shoot their ankles"_

_"works for us"_

  _and that's exactly what she does and the plan works they drop their weapons and the officers are able to surround the suspects and arrest them_

present

"and that's what happened"

"that is simply amazing"

"I know and what's even more amazing is that even though they were slightly trigger happy none of the patrons or the officers got hurt"

"how long did the situation actually take?"

"according to police records from the initial call that someone somehow made to when the criminals were arrested it took a total of twenty-five minutes add on to the five minutes before hand the whole situation took half an hour to take care of"

"how long did it take in your mind?"

"a lot longer trust me, than again my body was pumping me full of adrenaline and I was also worried about the others so of course it seemed longer in my mind"

"well I say it's time for us to get some sleep"

and so the next day get up and start on the move again and their plan of running during the day and sleeping at night works for several days when suddenly their position is found out but not by the enemy but by French forces who were doing their own patrols in their area but they were believed to be enemy forces so they were treated as such


	2. Chapter 2

"so these are the enemy forces that entered our area"

"yes sir though they're trying to pass themselves off as American forces"

"what makes you say that?"

"easy, their uniforms state that their American but no American forces have been allowed to leave base without other countries accompanying them due to the fact that they recently lost several soldiers in one blow and apparently one of them is a little kid"

"you have a point there, search them"

"yes sir"

and so the long hard process of checking their persons plus the constant interrogations started and none of them liked what was going on finally though Rachel got so fed up that she spoke in one of her two first languages

"kel somen netal krel lamonta thems thetla zemtra drlm kolseth melta"

"um what on earth did you just say?"

"scratch that what language is that?"

"for the first question I said that if you don't let me go now I'm gonna hurt you, as for the second one it's one of my two native languages called Cybertronian"

"Cybertronian!?"

"only one human I know can fluently speak Cybertronian"

"but she's dead"

"nope just thought dead due to missing dog tags"

"but why didn't you tell us sooner?"

"I couldn't and even if I did you wouldn't of believed me"

"she makes a valid point"

"and the other people who are dressed as American soldiers?"

"they are indeed American soldiers"

"then we've made a mistake keeping you guys here"

"it's understandable, you thought we were impostors so you put us in a place where we could do very little damage if we wanted to do any"

and so they were easily released and the families were quickly contacted to inform them that the "dead" soldiers were actually alive and pretty well all things considered

"so where are you going next Rachel?"

"hm if I'm correct then my next destination is England to start learning about foreign relations"

"um correct me if I'm wrong but don't you still have a gun on your person?"

"oh I do but I also have a very rare thing that only EDC officers usually have and since I'm technically not an officer I really shouldn't have it but, I have what's known as an international gun permit, it's extremely rare and hard to get, I also have a separate permit that allows me to have a weapon on the plane in the cabin, but I'm only allowed a certain type of round and the weapon must not leave my person at any time unless it's absolutely necessary"

"so you're basically an important person with all those permits"

"yeah I guess you could say so but if I'm forced to show my gun I have to take out my wallet and show my id and all my permits in a special unfolding wallet so that I'm not wrongly arrested for having a weapon"

"doesn't it also allow you to have um illegal drinks for your age?"

"yes but after I found that out I decided to try one and found that I really don't like those types of drinks so instead I'll have chocolate milk heavy on the chocolate if I need it, the  _only_  time I'll have an illegal drink is if I'm that stressed out and the chocolate milk doesn't work"

and so she leaves and she does indeed learn about foreign relations and she finds that she is actually very good at such things but eventually she did have to go home

"so how was England Rachel?"

"very good Optimus I learned a lot"

well the school year starts off well when suddenly there's a national emergency

"hey guys the president has declared an national emergency"

"what are you talking about Ms. Yuki?"

"here all of the teachers recorded it on the computer"

and so the teacher gets her laptop out and clicks on the recent addition labeled emergency

"hello my fellow Americans I'm sure you're wondering why I am talking to you when I normally don't, at 1000 hours this morning we received word from the country of Japan and Russia that they are not happy about the policies that we have in place regarding a terrorist organization called COBRA, when our soldiers looked into it we found out that those two countries have been taken over, as of 1200 hours today I am declaring a national emergency that is to shut down all schools even if they are private and I am also declaring America at war with the terrorist organization COBRA, thank you and have a good day"

well everyone else seems confused by Rachel is different, her eyes were wide open as if in shock and her breathing was suddenly very shallow

"Rachel is something wrong?"

she doesn't answer instead she suddenly goes into action by taking out her cell phone and typing a complicated number into said phone and then puts it to her ear and simply listens for several minutes many students protesting that she even had a phone in the first place, what they didn't know was that the cell phone was her only means of confirming what she had just seen and also to get her specialized orders and she got them alright

"ok Ms. Yuki I'm leaving class everyone else is to stay here until the district has a more concrete dismissal plan in place for everyone else"

"miss Thompson what on earth are you talking about?"

"sorry I can't talk right now"

and so she just leaves the room and goes to her locker, once she grabs a bag she quickly goes to the ladies room and changes into battle fatigues and as she leaves the room preps her hand gun and then goes to the office where a soldier was waiting for her

"you ready Lt.?"

"you bet I am let's go"

once in the truck she gets a full debrief as to where she was assigned and also why

"I get you, so basically I'm on a navy ship until further notice"

"that's the basic gist of it"

"well if the ship is shorthanded and needs people, then the ship is shorthanded and needs people, after all while I was considered dead under army supervision it  _totally_  wasn't their fault that happened and it's never kept me away from the army before"

"exactly"

"so any ideas why the ship is shorthanded in the first place?"

"oh yeah they were patrolling pirate waters recently and well…"

"I get ya, on one of the stop the pirates missions the pirates somehow managed to board an American war vessel and killed several officers while the officers were subduing the enemy, and so they only recently got back to port and since there can't be any transfers for a bit the navy is scrambling to get enough people onto the ship and even though I'm only a kid I'm still a soldier so they decided to assign me to the vessel, right?"

"exactly Lt."

"ok then let's do it"

and so she's taken to the nearest navy dock and quickly meets the rest of the crew and then they are off

"ok so I'm going to show you guys the rest of the ship, but the kid is only here to give us a full roster she's not to actually touch the equipment"

and so they get to the sonar and find that there's a problem

"sir no one is trained on the new sonar/radar system"

"shouldn't we have someone that's trained?"

"medically pulled sir"

"great"

"um question how new is new for the sonar/radar equipment?"

"the newest one you can get"

"less than a year old?"

"exactly"

"I can operate the sonar/radar captain I have the training for it"

"you're just a kid, you're only here so we can have a full roster"

"captain that's an order"

"you can't order me kid"

"oh yes I can"

"no you can't"

"Lt. Thompson at your service captain"

"…fine you win, you can order me around but I want my men trained as well so that you don't exhaust yourself too badly"

"fine by me"

and so they get started on the training and it was intense, since she didn't trust any of the new people she trained the other two that would share her duty for three days to make sure they were competent and then she went to sleep. Several months later they were taken captive by people that COBRA had hired to work for them and she glared at all of the captures and then a few days later one glared back

"I don't see why her glare's so scary"

he leaves

"ok we're prisoners and all you can think of is glaring at our captors"

"hey do you have a better idea?"

"no but I don't see the point of glaring at everyone that comes to feed us"

"easy it let's me know who to take down first, that guy that just left is not the captain, if he's not second in command he still needs to be taken down fast"

"why for?"

"easy he can easily get the ragtag group organized if something goes wrong"

everyone stares at her for a few minutes

"and you got all of that through  _glaring_?"

"yep, look you guys think I'm unqualified fine but I am a warrior so whatever needs to be done on the battlefield I'll do, being a kid has it's advantages because I can be severely underestimated and I use that to my advantage to beat the enemy"

well over the next few days Rachel started the planning and some of it involved running strait into the bars of the prison

"just what exactly do you think you're doing?"

"breaking us out…if I can…just…get the lock…I can…free us!"

"you can't break down the door Thompson"

"actually I…can…captain since I…trained for it…every opportunity…I got"

she suddenly stops though

"but I have to admit constantly doing that  _hurts_  so I need to take a break now"

a few hours later they got their daily food rations which they ate, what none of the guards realized was that Rachel was smart, she actually managed to get the keys to the cell without the guards noticing

"so looks like we're going to spend another night in the cold cell"

"actually captain we're not, today is the day we take back our ship"

"what makes you say that lt.?"

"easy, I got the keys to the cell without the guards realizing it"

"sweet"

and so they use the keys to open the cell and they start fighting back and fighting back hard, they quickly take out the person Rachel was concerned about and as it turned out he was actually third in command due to his ability to get the crew organized almost as fast as the second in command and so they took down everyone but the person in charge within the hour

"ok so how are we going to take down the person in charge of these guys?"

"we ambush him"

"even though we don't know where he is?"

"captain what's the most fortified place on this ship?"

"my quarters"

"exactly"

and so they ambush the commanding officer of the group and put them all in holding cells since they didn't have the authority to arrest anyone, but they did have the authority to hold any person that boarded their ship until they could get the intruders to a NATO ship or another similar ship with the same duty or power as a NATO ship

"finally we can go back to our primary mission"

"which is what exactly captain?"

"you got the full debrief right?"

"nope just that you lost a lot of people in pirate waters shortly before we went to war against COBRA I don't know the specific mission this ship has in regards to the war"

well she got a full debrief and well while they were on the ocean they were taken captive and COBRA operatives basically shot her back, cut off her right hand and left arm at the shoulder and basically left her a mess, which she would use to her advantage

"you'll kill her if she's left like that"

"oh don't worry we'll make sure she doesn't bleed to death but that doesn't mean we didn't do permanent damage, she's lost and arm, a hand, and hopefully is paralyzed from the waist down, she's useless to everyone now"

what the one operative didn't notice was how Rachel was dragging herself to him with just one good arm after having quietly taken down the people that had kept her alive and when she was close enough, she quite literally used her good arm, plus the upper part of her body and took him down long enough for some of the navy officers not quite tied up yet to take advantage of the shock of those that were to do so and free themselves and the others, plus take all their weapons

"Rachel are you going to be ok?"

"I need major medical attention but yeah I think I will be"

"how on earth did you manage to do what you did?"

"the creeps underestimated me that's how"

with that having been said due to the fact that she  _was_  severely injured she finally passed out too weak to do anything else

"let's get her to the infirmary where she can sleep and recover her strength"

"sir what about after she recovers her strength?, they probably paralyzed her and she also only has one good arm and her hand is missing off of it"

"I'm honestly not sure about what to do after she recovers, maybe we can give her special tools she can use with her mouth, plus I think we also have wheelchairs should someone get severely hurt while on the ship"

"we do but she'll need a constant companion to push her around"

"you have a point doctor"

and so for the next several months Rachel was bound to a wheelchair and also had to use various tools to help her live on the ship plus she was also spoon fed though when there weren't as many people in the galley so that she wasn't  _too_  embarrassed by having to have help eating and everyone basically adapted, she watched the radar and then told the captain or somebody close by what she observed and they would be the ones who pushed the buttons for her except on a few occasions where it was a hit the buttons now or risk a destroyed ship but finally they were taken off duty and allowed to come back to America for leave and once they got off the ship that's when the EDC and her family found out about her new disabilities since a navy officer was wheeling her out


	3. Chapter 3

"Rachel what happened to you?"

"you'll get the full report in about a week from the captain but essentially people took over the ship and decided to torture me to get the captain and crew to cooperate with them but I gave them a chance to fight back"

"good thing your actual family has been forced to upgrade medical knowledge with this blasted war taking up everyone's time, we can have prosthetics and an exo suit from the waist down on you in no time"

"basically what I'm calling a half exo-suit"

"basically yes"

"how long would I be in the hospital?"

"only for three days so that they can insure that you're recovering properly"

and so four days later she had the prosthetics and the half exo-suit the only reason it had taken four days for her to be discharged was due to the fact that they had actually made a slight miscalculation for the new prosthetics for her so they took an extra day to be made and fitted on her. She had actually proven that she was good to go by fighting one of the military personnel there that helps soldiers that aren't severely wounded recuperate and also get in decent exercise all the while being blindfolded, which she had been trained to do for so long they didn't even question her about it. Several months later she was in the hands of idiots seeing as how a group of people had taken her prisoner in front of soldiers, police and the EDC, which had practically raised her along with the Autobots and they put her in a prison that no one could normally get to

"you're going to regret this"

"no we won't because they don't know where you are to rescue you and even if they  _do_  come we'll kill you before they succeed in doing so"

she just glares at her captures thinking of how stupid they were that they were trying to take her prisoner and use her against her family not the smartest move it would turn out because the Autobots basically started a world wide search and had called in COBRA enemies GI JOE which along with the visible American forces had been fighting COBRA since war had been declared and when GI JOE heard what had happened to Rachel well they started their own search and that lead to information being traded with each group so that they could keep on top of the search efforts

"sorry Optimus, Rodimus looks like another search failed"

"it's not your fault Hawk you're doing your best"

Scarlett was the closest to the wall so she was the one that punched it in frustration

"blast COBRA we can't find any trace of them even Scott the one person who's almost as good a techie as High Tech can't get any sort of fix on Rachel"

"that's where you're wrong Scarlett, Scott isn't almost as good as me as of three months ago he managed to surpass me in the technology area due to expert training by myself and several others the only person that's human any ways that can still surpass him is Rachel and she's the one we're looking for"

"High Tech you know as well as I do that the only reason Rachel can surpass him is because of the fact that she's lived with advanced technology her whole life"

"that may be so Duke but remember since Scott is now only second to Rachel that means he can hack into the best of security and  _that_  means he may be able to hack into COBRA which upgraded their systems the first time he managed to hack into them while in high school"

"there's one other place he might be able to hack into High Tech and that's the one place that has even more security than the white house in Washington DC"

"and where's that Prowl?"

"Satellite System"

"Satellite System? I've never heard of that"

(snorts) "of course you haven't only us EDC and Autobots have heard of it and  _that's_  because Rachet, Wheeljack, and Perceptor helped her design it while the EDC gave her the pieces she would need and also got the system into outer space without much notice"

"how tight is her security?"

they all turn at the new voice and find Scott there no one knowing when he'd arrived

"Scott when'd you get here?"

"when Prowl mentioned the one other place I might be able to hack into that has even higher security than the white house"

"so think you can hack into it?"

"first I need to know how tight her security is"

"um you know how you encrypt a lot of things on that lap top of yours?"

"what of it Captain Fairborne?"

"well think of that encryption as her security and then upgrade that by twelve and that's about as tight as her security for the Satellite System is"

"multiple codes for various things she might keep an eye on?"

"yep"

"than I actually  _can't_  hack into that system"

"what do you mean Scott I told you myself that you beat me three months ago"

"yes you did High Tech but there's something you don't know if I'm correct in thinking what I'm thinking the multiple codes are only a precursor to much more complicated things like the fact that the codes are randomly switched every day if not more often, plus we have to think about who we're talking about the original codes themselves are going to be super complex"

"correct Scott plus if I remember correctly she mentioned the fact that her security system is so good that if you impute even one incorrect code than the system will lock you out and warn her of intruders and that's only the beginning of what that security system can do if you try hacking it, that system is designed to keep national secrets as safe as they can ever be I think she said that any hacker will get a nasty virus as a surprise and there's no real cure for it except for what she's designed in case she isn't feeling great or something happens at one of the places that she's given permission to access"

"is there a master code she's made up just in case of an emergency?"

"yes but unfortunately while we all know the master code until we know for sure that we haven't been hacked into and we aren't as risk for any such thing we can't use the master code"

"perfect so basically we're stuck where we are"

"pretty much"

"and from what I've heard she designed a special tracker within her prosthetics should something like this ever happen to her"

"wait tracking device?"

"yes, what is it?"

"if you can give me the frequency I might be able to track her down and  _my_  computer is pretty much hacker free, comes from having a security system that's very good and complex"

well that actually didn't give them a lead since being who she was they figured she might have a hidden tracer some where's so they put in a jammer where they lived. Three months later Rachel was actually saved by chance, COBRA had abandoned the place four days earlier because of the fact that police were scouring the area for drug dealers and they were afraid to be caught up in something like that so they just left the building the way it was, the door was unlocked of course the first day of the raid was two days after they had abandoned the place but the police couldn't afford to take a closer look at that time because they were so busy checking every place they could be they had to ignore the fact that the place was suspicious. Two days after the initial search the police came for a closer look and when they found the hidden door that lead to the cells they went down and started shouting

"hey is anybody in here!?"

Rachel managed to weakly reply

"who's there?"

they ran towards the voice and found her, when they tried to open the cell though they found that it was locked

"the thing is locked sir"

"then we'll just shoot it open, is an ambulance on the way?"

"yes sir I just called them"

twelve minutes later she was carefully being moved by paramedics who were very concerned about the condition she was in

"do you know who you are?"

"Rachel…Thompson"

that was all she managed to get out before she went unconscious but the remaining officers are shocked silent because of the weight of that name

"um I think we're in trouble now"

"you think?"

"so who's going to give the report to the EDC?"

everyone looks at each other and realizes that they were all thinking that they weren't going to be the ones to do so fortunately they had an answer with the paramedics who had also recognized the significance of the name

"don't worry we'll tell them about her, but even though she's been found she's in for a  _long_  hospital stay"

"what makes you say that?"

"her injuries they're too numerous and severe to not keep her in there for several weeks if not months"

"yeah well we're still in trouble"

"what makes you say that?"

"easy this town is our responsibility so we should've found her sooner"

"exactly this town is your responsibility which means it's you're duty to check out anything suspicious, if nothing suspicious happens you can't investigate, but since you guys found that drug group you had every right to check out all the buildings in this town, they won't blame you, you followed you're policies to the letter"

and so true to the paramedics word she was in the hospital for two months but not really because of injuries but because of severe malnutrition plus she needed some psychiatric help to deal with the nightmares and the things she went through. Three months after she was released from the hospital she was back on the battlefield fighting COBRA when they made a stupid move and went after a building occupied by civilians

"okay originally I was  _annoyed_  at you guys for attacking this town but now, now I'm  _mad_ "

with that having been said she started doing even more damage to the COBRA soldiers which was a testament to how mad she was

"ok COBRA made a mistake Duke"

"what mistake was that Scott?"

"they just made the one person I wouldn't want mad, mad"

"don't tell me, Rachel is on a rampage against COBRA soldiers isn't she?"

"yes"

well several months later the war against COBRA ended for the moment seeing as how they were essentially beaten, minus some key characters but oh well. Three years after the war ended Rachel was in high school and enjoying most of it however she was really worried about the FBI agents she had recently worked with especially the one that had infiltrated a  _very_  dangerous gang and her worry actually showed seeing as how she was highly distracted at school and while she got the schoolwork correct she sometimes didn't know which line she was reading in English class or it would take her longer than five minutes to solve an easy problem in math class, her teachers were getting so worried that they were on the verge of calling her family to see what was going on when suddenly they found out  _exactly_  what had been distracting her thanks to the fact that the FBI was doing a function at the school teaching the students a bit about what it was like to be an officer or if they so desired worked in an area that the FBI worked in like fingerprinting and an agent got a call right before their demonstration


	4. Chapter 4

"hello?…yes…I understand…no I'll tell them…thanks for informing me…I understand…bye" (hangs up and sighs) "hey guys um I have an announcement to tell you but it can't be until I'm up"

"what is it?"

they shake their heads and it's understood that they were serious about not telling them anything until it was their turn, finally the fingerprinting person was done and the agent was up

"hello my name is agent Kerry and I actually crack codes, and can also read lips due to my older sister being deaf and teaching the rest of the family how to do so, now then before I can really get started I'm going to tell you a complex code that I bet no one here can solve…if you don't know the parameters that is delta 5 zulu 12 xwtz tango tango brief 9"

Rachel goes into a mini shock hearing that code knowing  _exactly_  what that message means and the agents back stage also go into shock but the recover slightly more quickly than Rachel due to training

"now than I'm sure that none of you realize what that is but that's actually a special code developed by the FBI for the FBI but we also get other codes that I'm going to teach you seeing as how you can't learn FBI codes easily unless you're in the FBI I'll see if you guys can't solve any of the other codes I give you"

Rachel then stands up having recovered from her shock

"enough agent Kerry, enough, you have the person you wanted, now than where are the other agents so that we can meet and you can tell me  _exactly_  why you used that code knowing full well what using that code in public means?"

"back stage, now"

Rachel runs to the front and quickly gets to back stage

"ok you used the agent down code why?"

"easy you guys know that phone call I got right before it was my turn?"

"yes what was that about?"

"that was our boss he called me to tell us…tell us…infiltration failed…agent killed on site"

that sends everyone into a deeper shock in fact it was actually too much for Rachel who had just recently lost a huge chunk of her family with a bomb not five months ago, all EDC officers inside the building, two Autobots, and fifteen civilians were killed and many more wounded many EDC officers were wounded badly enough to take them off active duty, so when she heard the officer she had been worried about was dead she fainted due to the fact that any and all major police organization was also family by connection and seeing as how the FBI worked closely with the EDC more often then they didn't well, Rachel had basically lost a very distant cousin or something similar

"hey is she ok?"

"she'll be fine, she just fainted from shock"

"what happened and what was that code you said at the beginning?"

"I'm afraid I can't tell you anything other than the fact that the code I mentioned is a special FBI code used whenever something serious happens to one or more agents"

"I see and she needed to know about a specific agent didn't she?"

"yes and unfortunately there are several agents that won't be getting the message except through the news or if not the news then not until they can get in contact with their handler, or the person that they inform what's going on in their assignments"

"aren't handlers used only in the CIA?"

"no, we also have them if an agent has to go into deep cover and when I say deep I mean  _deep_  occasionally we might fake peoples deaths but not this time"

well a few days later Rachel woke up and well when she found out that they figured out he was a cop from a stupid mistake in the disguise she was  _livid_  with the disguise person until all of them found out that the person the officer was attempting to imitate had deliberately changed his appearance while in public because he felt he was being shadowed not to mention evidence of inside information being given to the gang and well, the result from that finding was very…interesting to say the least

"nel thre kamin jen kremta, le tome shimiatk theh…"

they stopped paying attention due to the fact that they were mainly death threats against the gang that was under her breath not to mention the fact that they plain stayed away from her due to the fact that she could easily injure any of them in her state of mind, besides no one could understand what she was saying

"um is she ranting in Cybertronian again?"

"unfortunately yes"

"anyone timing her today?"

"yep, she's already been at it for an hour, though I've heard that we should tack on fifteen minutes to that because it took her fifteen minutes from the disguise experts office to here and she was apparently ranting while she was leaving after having discovered something"

"um is that why the disguise master is cursing with words strong enough to strip the paint off the walls?"

"could be"

"great who knows when the ranting will stop"

well five hours later she was  _still_  ranting in Cybertronian and had actually come up with several new threats that they'd never heard of

"so who's willing to quiet her down this time?"

everyone backed off from  _that_  possibility when suddenly after six hours and fifteen minutes of ranting the FBI director came in and heard Rachel so he got behind her and used chloroform to subdue her and then everyone breathed a sigh of relief

"finally who knew someone could rant for a solid six hours and fifteen minutes"

"gotta be a new record"

the director speaks up

"oh you're right about the fact that six hours and fifteen minutes would be a new rant record for her…if that was really how long she's been ranting the death threats"

"then if she hasn't been ranting for six hours and fifteen minutes, how long  _has_  she been ranting?"

the director suddenly looks  _very_  nervous

"do you  _really_  want to know?"

everyone speaks up at once

"yes!"

"you asked for it, for the record due to the fact that the Autobots were wondering how long she would be ranting after she left home to come here and talk to us so she has a listening device on her and an earphone for me, from the time she left up until I just knocked her she has been ranting for nine hours forty-five minutes plus the twelve hours she was ranting when she discovered this and that means that she's actually been ranting for a record twenty-one hours and fifteen minutes, the ranting you heard after she left the office was the ranting continued from the start of the ranting and the ranting of the disguise expert was from the note the EDC had her give him in case she wasn't able to tell him what they had discovered"

"twen…twenty-one hours and forty-five minutes!?"

"that's almost a full day"

"ok that's officially a record, if anyone can find someone not in a movie that's ranted for longer do inform me, um I just thought of something if she's already been ranting for almost a full twenty-four hours, if the director hadn't stopped her mid rant how long do you guys think she would've continued ranting?, because I don't know about you but I heard some pretty impressive threats from her"

everyone stops to think for a minute and then they all get a look of fear on their faces just from thinking about how long she might've ranted if the director hadn't knocked her out

"maybe until she went to sleep"

the director speaks up

"no such luck there agent, according to the Autobots, and this is on official military records, while on the ship and also in the desert she would be in a rant against the enemy and fall asleep while ranting and finish the rant while asleep"

everyone suddenly has an anime look on their faces

"you're kidding"

"I'm not apparently when she rants she  _rants_  and the ranting doesn't stop until she's finished with the ranting"

"so she might've gone on even longer if we'd let her"

"pretty much"

suddenly everyone gets quite because of the fact that they were suddenly hearing a very sleepy voice and they all turn to Rachel and see her mouth moving

"um guys is it just me or is she ranting when being knocked out by chloroform?"

"Ratchet?"

"she's been ranting even while you were knocking her out"

everyone is in disbelief over that but can't do anything about it. Several hours later she wakes up fully but is still in full rant mode in Cybertronian when she finally stops after having had breakfast

"zen tidel tremf"

"you done ranting Rachel?"

"yes I'm done, I've only been ranting since I woke up"

"Ratchet what's the final count?, and I'm putting you on speakerphone so Rachel can hear this as well"

"ok final count is 32 hours and fifteen minutes, not counting the breaks to actually swallow her food"

"and counting the breaks?"

"thirty-two and a half hours"

"ok men if you can find someone who's ranted longer than thirty-two hours and fifteen minutes let me know"

"um director what are the parameters you set?"

"no movies are to be included"

several hours later

"hey sir I just found something out, after about three hours I was getting suspicious of the fact that we couldn't find anything so I called Gennuis and you won't believe what they told me"

"what is it?"

"according to their records, and they went through all of them trust me, they have no knowledge of a section that mentions someone ranting for any amount of time"

"ok I think this means if they decide to do so she's in the book for the amount of time she ranted"

well several hours after that they were still discussing what to do about the gang over lunch when someone ran in and they looked frantic

"guys we have a problem"

"what is it?"

"look"

and so they see a very complex riddle"

"a riddle?"

Rachel looks at it closely and figures out what the riddle actually was, though she had to say it out loud a few times to get it

"at the stroke of three terror will strike throughout the land, the earth will shake and buildings will crumble, the sky will be darkened by smoke and a nation will fall to fiasco…oh no"

"what is it Rachel?"

"this isn't an ordinary riddle and unfortunately I fear this is only part of the riddle and it doesn't really give us any location clues"

"location clues why do you need location clues?"

a lot of other people are confused but with the word location clues the code expert takes another look and  _blanches_ at realizing what Rachel had noticed first

"what is it agent Rex?"

"sir we're in trouble, big trouble"

"why are we in trouble agent?"

"because a high schooler beat a code expert in figuring out that this is a bomb threat"

"what!?"

"he's right I did figure out it's a bomb threat unfortunately for us it's incomplete"

"because we have no hints as to where the bomb is located"

"correction bombs, there's more than one, it's in the threat"

"this isn't good"

suddenly there's another fax

"if you've figured out what the first fax means then here's another hint so that it's not  _completely_ unfair, at the highest point in the city, at the place of a famous speech and who can forget the most important building this nation has, after that there's also famous replicas and others that aren't replicas here, if you figure these out then I'll tell you where more will go off at the stroke of midnight"

"not good, we don't know where the highest point in the city is, well I don't but where Martin Luther King Jr. made his speech is one location, somehow they managed to get a bomb where the _P_ _resident_  is and the Smithsonian"

"you're kidding right?"

"nope I'm not"

"someone inform the secret service immediately"

"right"

"lets see if we can't find the bombs in the other location, and someone start looking for tall buildings in this city, there's got to be one if that's one of the clues"

unfortunately for them while they managed to save the white house and the Smithsonian, and that was only barely for the Smithsonian they couldn't find the bombs for the highest point in the city or where Martin Luther King Jr. gave his speech

"this guys is really ticking me off right about now"

"she's mad"

"well, we officially have to keep an eye on her now"

"yep, she can get herself and others hurt like this"

well they got the clues for more bombs in the city and eventually everyone was just getting plain tired of the notes when after three days of playing around with this guy because he had all the cards with the notes Rachel finally exploded while in the office after having received yet another note from the criminal


	5. Chapter 5

"that's  _it_ , I have  _had_  it with this creep we need to catch him and we need to catch him  _now_ "

"Rachel it's not that simple"

"wanna bet?"

"Rachel…"

"I'm sorry captain but you're wrong there's got to be some sort of clue we can use against this creep to finally catch him"

"but there isn't any clue"

"yes there is, there's gotta be, after all he has to be captured somehow"

"Rachel you know as well as I do that there's no clue"

"then we just let him keep playing with us?"

"if that's what it takes to finally take him down yes, after all he hasn't killed anyone yet"

"hasn't killed anyone yet!?" (turns on the tv where they see a lot of smoke and terror) "that's where you're wrong captain!, look!, just look at the destruction and harm he's caused!"

she breaks down crying

"even if he had been lucky so far, his luck would've run out sooner or later and it has, he's finally managed to kill people, if not with his bomb directly, than with the fact that people would've been killed in the panic of an explosion"

she leaves and the captain says her name quietly as she's leaving

"Rachel"

"what now captain? I mean we've lost our top investigator"

"we haven't exactly lost her, but she has left us for now due to the fact that it was just too much for her"

what no one knew was that she had gone to the nearest restaurant to get some chocolate milk and had been looking at a locket for quite some time after she had finished the drink

"um miss is there anything else you need?"

Rachel suddenly looks up

"oh sorry about that, um how about another chocolate milk and since it's lunch time also some lunch"

"very well what do you want for lunch"

"just give me the lunch special please"

the waitress leaves and Rachel encloses her fist around the locket and makes a silent vow

"soon guys, I'll figure this case out soon and come home"

she takes out another picture that no one has ever seen before

"well big brother, hope I can make you proud"

she leaves the picture on the table while eating and it's a very curious picture, it has someone that didn't look to be much older than Rachel in an EDC uniform. Several hours later she finishes her meal and pays for it before leaving and then continues on walking around the city trying to clear her thoughts and figure out some sort of clue about the bomber when one was given to her

"hey miss, you wouldn't happen to be the high schooler that's helping the FBI would you?"

"yes Rachel Thompson at your service"

"did you just say your last name was Thompson?"

"yes why?"

"you wouldn't happen to be related to John Thompson would you?"

"you knew my older brother?"

"yes, before he died he said that he had a baby sibling on the way and that should something ever happen to him to get it to them, however I never found out where the sibling was or even if they had survived birth, and well a lot of times while your name may be Rachel Thompson, it's also Rachel of the Autobots and we hear that name more often than we do your actual last name"

"I know I was actually told that it's rare to have two last names but I do"

"anyways come with me to the station and I'll give you what he left behind, you know he said something odd as he was dying"

"wait you were with him when he was dying?, but he was an EDC officer"

"yeah I know, however he was doing some work for a case he was working on in this city when he was killed and I found him as he was dying from his wound"

"what was he saying?"

"he said that the case wasn't stopped, that some day the person he was after would finish what they'd started, apparently since he knew it was highly possible that he would die in the last pages of his diary he left messages for you to finish what he started should he actually be killed, and he was killed"

and so they go to the station and Rachel flips to the last entry

_well I don't know if I'll be able to live another day, it's been three months since I started living in Washington DC for my case and everyday I wonder if I'll stay alive for the next, today I'm going to be doing the most dangerous thing I've done yet, I'm going to enter the suspects house and then follow him, fortunately thanks to my interference he hasn't planted any bombs in this city but that doesn't mean he hasn't planted them in other cities after all I've been after this guy since the bombings in Cincinnati and I feel he's moved to our nations capital, I have yet to get a real name, but hopefully his false name will be in the FBI database for future reference, if my sibling is reading this go to the FBI and have them search for a Joe Pilanto aka 'big boss' and then let them take it from there, because this guy has to be stopped no matter the cost so I'm officially risking my life for this case, well it's almost time for me to leave for the day hopefully I'll do good and who knows maybe I'll report my activities of the day tonight just to see if I can't figure anything out from the clues I find_

the entry ends and Rachel is in tears and then she  _runs_  to the FBI building

"hey guys I just got a huge clue as to who the bomber might be, or at least the alias of the possible bomber"

"an alias?"

"yep, an alias"

and so she gives them the diary and they find the alias and well, she figures out where the next bomb was with the clue the bomber left, unfortunately another problem would arise with the knowledge of that location. Several hours after they had found out where the bomb was to be they hadn't actually located the bomb and Rachel had basically made sure that the actual FBI agents couldn't gain access to the building when suddenly the twentieth floor exploded and that was the floor that Rachel was on, in fact if they were correct in their thinking it was in the exact same area that Rachel had been searching in

"RACHEL!"

the FBI agents ran towards the building but were stopped by regular police officers and firefighters

"it's too late for her you guys, she's gone"

"she might've hidden"

suddenly their captain speaks up

"AGENTS!"

everyone goes still at hearing that voice

"look I know this is hard to accept but Rachel is  _gone_  ok? I know we never wanted to face such a thing but we have to now, now then once the fire is put out and things have been declared safe we'll start the investigation for now, everyone including myself is going home"

and with that the captain leaves and the agents leave soon after knowing that the captain was serious about the fact that things needed to calm down and be declared safe before they could investigate. Two days later investigators were finally allowed into the floor and the FBI took the lead, when they got there they were appalled at how much damage the bomb had caused, but thanks to the fact that Rachel's older brother had given them a huge clue, the day that the bomb exploded not only did they lose Rachel but they also caught the bomber red handed at the crime scene. Three weeks later the investigation was closed, but without a body to bury so they finally had to hold a closed casket funeral for her

"thanks Rachel for everything"

and so they leave after the service no one noticing a shadow looking from afar. Time passed and eventually it was the one year anniversary of Rachel's death and the FBI agents that had been involved were at her grave

"hey Rachel, it's hard to believe that it's only been a year since you died, everyone is doing fine though we're actually pretty worried about a huge case we're on right now, yes it's linked to the gang that killed the agent as soon as they saw him but from what we're finding out they might be linked to the bomber that killed you a year ago" (sighs) "everyone is still taking your death hard Rachel everyone misses you, the Autobots have gotten more dangerous against terrorist groups and the EDC, well lets just say that you don't want to be a terrorist nearby, but at least that's calmed down from the initial time period, I think it was simply a reaction to the fact that you had  _died_  more than anything else"

well they stay for a bit longer and catch her up when they finally have to leave. Several hours later several agents were chasing one of the suspected gang members on foot

"ok this guy is really starting to tick me off"

"you think you're mad?  _I'm_  mad, this guy has made us chase him for several hours now and we  _still_  haven't caught him"

"yeah well I think we'll catch him soon enough"

"what makes you say that?"

"oh that's easy…our advanced team has blocked him in"

and so they managed to capture the criminal when suddenly they heard an explosion so they quickly got to the area and found out that it was the same place that Rachel had died a year earlier plus the person who had done it taunted them with a message

"the game was thought ended a year ago with the capture of my subordinate now with the place it ended let the game begin again"

the captain crumpled the paper in anger when someone snuck up behind them

"need a hand agents?"

they turn and see someone who was in an obvious disguise

"who are you and what can you do to help us?"

"hm for your first question for now you can call me Angel, as for your second question…" (takes off the sunglasses) "I've been tracking this guy for just under a year now so I know how he thinks and works"

"fine you can help but in the end this guy is  _ours_ "

"wrong he's mine by right"

"what right is that huh?"

"oh easy he killed my older brother pretty much ruined my life recently so I have dibs on this guy more than you do"

"actually that's where you're wrong, for one you're a civilian and for another this guy killed someone we considered one of ours so he's ours"

"fine you win however if I find him first I get to cuff him"

"fine"

well the FBI got the guy first though "Angel" was close behind them when suddenly they heard explosions

"what was that?"

"don't know"

suddenly a plane took a shot at them and the FBI immediately recognized what the plane was too

"great, I thought the Autobots said that the Decepticons weren't going to be in the area for a while because of the fact that not only are they in the area right now but so are we so the Decepticons should be after anyone in the capital so why are the Decepticons here anyways?"

"don't know but right now they're dealing with one  _extremely_  annoyed human"

suddenly the cassetticons were there shooting at all of them

"ok if that's the way you want to play than fine we'll play that way"

she suddenly had a rifle in her hand and was  _using_  it but even then it wasn't working very well and she had to duck for cover

"do you even have a permit for that thing?"

"yes I have a permit I'd show it to you but I'm a bit busy at the moment"

suddenly she ran out of bullets for the gun so she realized that she had to go to drastic measures just to keep herself alive

"oh you've got to be kidding me" (sighs) "well you gotta do what you gotta do"

and so she steps in front of the robot and suddenly her prosthetics turn into weapons which she  _uses_  and then she does something that is considered incredibly stupid she stops using the guns and starts fighting the robots hand to hand when suddenly the robots retreated with her now using hand guns until they were out of range


	6. Chapter 6

"ok you had  _better_  have permits for all those weapons and  _what do you think you were doing fighting giant robots!?_ "

"yes I have permits for all my weapons and as for the second thing, well let's just say that I'm trained to fight the robots and leave it as that"

"no one is trained to fight the robots except the EDC and the Autobots and even then the EDC are to always use a weapon when going up against the Decepticons so how have you trained yourself to fight robots hand to hand?"

"it's a complicated story that I can't get into right now but I think you guys deserve a hint, is what happened a year ago everything you believe it to be?"

"what do you mean by that?"

"oh nothing really but is the explosion  _really_  what you saw that day?"

"want to help us out further instead of confusing us"

"sorry but that's the only clue I'm giving you guys however I can also tell you this I think you should take a closer look at the pictures from a year ago, you might be surprised at what you uncover, now than seeing as how I've revealed more than I wanted to and it's too dangerous to stay in one place thanks to my big mouth I must be going now"

and with that she leaves some very confused people behind. Once "Angel" was away from the agents she went to a grave that was fairly old

"hey bro sorry I haven't visited since I found out about you but I've been busy, you know it's weird but I always thought I was missing someone in my family and well ever since I found out about you I've felt complete even though I found you after you had died, I'm finishing what you started bro, we have the person that was the leader of the one who killed you, but the FBI doesn't know yet that even the person we caught today has a leader that's higher than him, and well this leader is harder to find but I'm working on it"

she sits there for a bit and pretends to hear a voice

"why haven't I told the FBI?, that's easy it's because this guy is more dangerous than they guy they recently got into custody so I haven't told them for their own safety, if I die going after this guy well…at least this time it'll be for real instead of faked like last time, though I think the hint I gave them earlier is going to tell them that I'm actually alive, at least I hope so because to be honest I'm a bit tired pretending I'm dead"

with that she leaves only to be captured by the Decepticons and roughly thrown into a cell that held a few other prisoners like her

"oof, tick off the human  _real_  smart plan there" (mutters under her breath once they're out of hearing range…she hoped) "Decepticreeps"

"so what'd they get you for?"

"no idea one minute I was going home from visiting my dead brother the next I'm being picked up and brought here, wherever here is anyways"

"to be honest we're not sure where we are either"

"ok now would be a great time for one of us to have some sort of weapon that we could use, but we don't do we?"

"nope they searched me when I was taken away from presidential detail so they have my gun right now"

they look at the newcomer

"don't look at me I don't have anything because they did the same thing to me as soon as they landed here so I got nothing either"

"so we're effectively stuck here than"

"until one of us can think up some sort of plan to escape yeah I'd say so"

well a few days later due to the fact that she was always trying to do something against her captures "Angel" got chained up to a wall in the cell and was only released for food and even then it was under close observation

"sorry about what we're doing to you"

"don't blame yourselves blame the Decepticons, once we can escape they'll regret it I promise you that much at least"

well time passed for the prisoners and they had no idea how long they had been prisoners and they also now knew what they had been taken captive for, they were all bargaining chips for the world. Meanwhile a year had passed for the rest of the world and the FBI was still looking for the captives having gotten a clue as to what was going on when "Angel" initially disappeared and then the Decepticons confirmed their theory when they made a public announcement stating that they had taken people prisoner and if earth didn't meet their demands they would be killed after two years

"ok I'm getting really frustrated right now because we're already at the one year deadline so we only have another year to either find the hostages or give into their demands"

"look we'll find them it's just taking longer than I thought it would"

and so they started thinking again at step one. While that was going on the prisoners had finally had enough waiting around and were planning an escape but the crucial person in the escape was weakened due to the fact that the Decepticons had taken to half starving her because of how defiant she was

"so how are we going to escape with our best person weakened with hunger?"

"no idea"

"I'll…manage…somehow"

"but you're  _starved_  you can't have any sort of strength left in you"

"go with the plan, please"

"fine"

however they wouldn't have to go with the plan because a week before the plan was to be activated GI JOE which had been doing a massive search for them busted in and found the cells

"how is everyone?"

"except for the person chained to the wall we're all fine, hungry, tired, bruised but fine, she on the other hand was chained to a wall for most of the time, beaten worse than us, kept up later than us and has been starved half to death for who knows how long"

"than we'll be helping her get out before we give any of you guys more help than cover fire"

"works for us"

"Angel" recognized the person who was rescuing them and finally decided to cut the innocent act and once the person had her in their grasps she grabbed one of the guns

"scratch helping me Duke, I can take care of myself, sort of"

"and just how do you know who I am?"

"not now Duke, we have to escape this place first"

and so they start to leave when they come across their first obstacle, several COBRA soldiers in their path

"that's the way you want to play it huh?"

she quickly lets go of Duke and runs at them while shooting her weapon and so with that they all retreat to safety

"ok you are going to explain just how you managed to take care of the Decepticons while in your weakened state"

"it's easy I'm…"

"Angel" suddenly passes out and her fellow prisoners express concern

"Angel!"

"she'll be ok she's just exhausted"

well several hours later they were at an American base with everyone being checked out for injuries and other things and they actually hospitalized "Angel" for how bad her condition was

"so think you'll be ok?"

"I'll be fine as soon as I talk to the commanding officer of this base and find out a few things"

"oh like what?"

"private"

"fine"

and so the base commander comes and sees the person who wanted to talk to him

"so what's up?"

"easy sir, two things how long have we been captive and could you contact the EDC on my behalf so that I can talk to them?"

"as for the first one it's been a little over a year since you were taken captive yourself and as for the second one I have to have a very good reason to be contacting them at this time period because of how busy they are"

"a year, that's a while ok then as for the second reply I'm not Angel my name, my name is Rachel Thompson"

"no way she's been dead for two years and her classmates have graduated"

"no she faked her death at the initial explosion and she's been captive for just over a year as well"

"ok I'll contact them but they'll think you're lying to them"

"I'll deal with  _that_  when it comes time"

and so a few hours later she got to see the commanding officer who naturally didn't believe her story, that is until she pulled out her trump card and revealed her special mark after that they gave her the GED test seeing as how her classmates had graduated without her and she naturally passed and they also informed her family of the fact that she was actually alive after all this time

"now than why did you make everyone think you were dead Rachel?"

"easy it was to capture the guy that bombed the place however, we now have to deal with the superiors of the groups"

"great this is gonna take a while isn't it?"

"yes it is however I have a feeling we can do it, now than I have to get to the FBI so that I can help them finish this case that's been going on for  _way_  too long now"

"go right on ahead they should've been informed by now about the fact that you never died"

and so she gets back to the FBI and they were  _mad_  at her for faking her death but they understood fortunately enough and several months later due to her faking her death and sheer insistence with searching they finally managed to get the superiors down and then Rachel signed a special contract and she entered the military. Three years after she had joined the military her unit was in a bad fight forcing the military to cryogenically freeze her while the rest of the unit died from their injuries before anything could be done for them. A hundred years later she was woken up

"oh, where am I?"

"you're at a military hospital"

she sits up

"ok I recognize the clothing as doctors with the armed forces but I don't recognize anybody"

"I'm not surprised you don't know anybody"

"why's that?"

"easy, you've been frozen for a hundred years while we've been trying to find a way to heal all the damage you had sustained"

"a…a hundred years!?"

"yes a hundred years, I'm sure this is quite a shock for you but that's how long it's been since the battle you guys lost"

"and the war?"

"we won thanks to you guys"

"how long did the war last after we were beaten by an ambush?"

"two years and that's only because the tactic the enemy used was to make us fight half their forces while the other half waited in case of their defeat"

"smart if not for the fact that we can trump their forces easily, the Autobots?"

"gone, they were destroyed by the Decepticons about three years after the war ended"

"and the EDC?"

"they're still around, but you don't see much of them"

"I understand"

well she was under observation for two days when on the day she was to be released COBRA had the gaul to attack the hospital and so Rachel had to reveal a weapon she hardly ever used unless forced to, she put her hand behind her back and brought out a knife and quickly flipped it to the proper position so that it wasn't so awkward to hold even though she could've held it the other way she decided not to

"ok these guys just made a big mistake"

"oh and what's that?"

"with this attack they're ticking me off, you do  _not_  attack a hospital and not expect consequences  _especially_  if it's a military hospital"

"why do I get the feeling that you're someone who shouldn't be ticked off?"

"oh you're right about that and I'll show you just how right you are"

and so she fought for quite a while until they called for a retreat

"ok did we provoke any sort of attack from them?"

"besides the fact that we're America?, not that I know of"

"so this is essentially an unprovoked attack on a  _military_  hospital"

"pretty much"

"I didn't do enough damage when I destroyed the robots and as for the human soldiers I didn't give them enough bruises not to mention I didn't intimidate them far enough either, bummer I actually can't really intimidate anyone right now until I heal fully oh well I'll be back to normal soon enough and then COBRA will be afraid of me, as will big giant evil robots when I confront them in due time…"

she continues the rant and the rest of the people around her actually get very scared because of what she had said about the robots and the human soldiers of COBRA not to mention the fact that she was actually talking about  _fighting_  a Decepticon soldier. Well a few days later the military asked her for help cracking a code

"hm, I might be able to crack it in a few hours, but I need peace and quiet if I'm to do so"

well several  _days_  later she's finally forced to give up

"that's it! I can't solve this code"

"but you're the most famous code crackers in your time"

"and that's where you run into a problem, this  _isn't_  my time I'm from a hundred years ago however you've forced me to try and figure out a code that's at  _least_  fifty years ahead of my time if not more"

"very well, guess we need to catch you up on things"

"yes you should, however first I need access to a secure computer because I need specific updates on the last hundred years"

"of course"

and so she accesses the Satellite System and gets the update and once that's done she's put with a unit and they get her updated on the past hundred years though since they were using weapons she'd designed a long time ago she didn't really need updated on the weapons

"so she's good to go"

"yep I can crack any code you give me and I've even come up with a new military code that might prove useful soon"

and she was right three years after she had been woken up COBRA and the Decepticons had declared war on earth and they had to do everything in their power to stop them and they did, but at a high price. Thirty years after the war ended Rachel was forced to retire due to the fact that her injuries from a second war that lasted for ten years were too severe to allow her to continue serving the military but they did let her teach the next generation where she taught many kids and also told stories of wars that she had been involved in and several times a soldier she had served with and was there told some things that she hadn't said either because she didn't have the knowledge due to being out of action or because she didn't want to bring attention to herself and one of the things they mentioned was that she was deadly in the battles she fought and her scars and wounds proved it and eventually she died, but not after seeing her family come back from a long time being thought dead, in fact she actually died on her second home planet of Cybertron and was buried on earth with honors but she was also honored on Cybertron


End file.
